The "Pepper" Roni / Transcript
episode starts with Pepper trying out a new gag Pepper: There, it's perfect! Zoe: What are you up to Pepper? Pepper: I'm testing out my new gag, and so far, it's going AMAZING! (Squeal) rolled her eyes Zoe: Pepper, could you at leased do something else for a change? Pepper: Zoe, I was born this way, do you want me to sing my song again? Do you!? shook her head, and Pepper smiled Pepper: Good! Zoe: (Sigh of relief) went to try out her gag somewhere else, until, Kevin bumped into her with his new Invention Pepper: Hey, watch it Kevin! Kevin: Oops, sorry Pepper! got up and dusted off the dust Russell: What's up today Kevin? Vinnie: Got any new Inventions? Kevin: Yes, I do, introducing, the Pizza-O-Matic! Everyone: (Gasp) Blythe: What does it do? Kevin: Well, it gives you Pizza any night, but I wouldn't touch it if I where you, it'll turn you into a Chef! Everyone: (Gasp) Minka: OOH, a Chef, that's not too bad, is it? Kevin: Yes Minka, very bad, but not too bad! Minka: YES! pokes the Pizza-O-Matic and everyone gasps Pepper: What? It's just a stupid Invention! Pepper was passed out after that moment, everyone gasped, once again Penny: What will we do with Pepper, Blythe? Blythe: I don't know Penny, but this is serious! Sunil: What could have caused this to happen? Russell: I don't know Sunil, but Blythe knows what to do! Blythe: That's right, and I'm always here to help you guys out, know matter what! Penny: Oh thank you Blythe! screen shows Pepper's face, then appears to Minka Minka: SAVE HER! (Theme Song plays) (After Theme Song) Sunil: Pepper? Pepper: Bojor! Sunil: ?! Pepper: It's a me, Chef Pepper! Blythe: PEPPER'S A CHEF?!!! Chef Pepper: Yup. Furball: Ok, what's going on? Dad, why's Pepper has a chef hat on? Sunil: I am not sure. Zoe: So, your a Chef huh? Ha ha ha ha ha! Chef Pepper: Little Puppy, I wish I knew ziz thing you is saying to me Zoe: Oh Pepper, I LOVE your style! Chef Pepper: Why thank you monime! Russell: Hmm, weird Kevin: Hmm, can you basically make Pizza? Chef Pepper: Oh monime, of course I can! Watch dis! Pepper covers a Pizza Crust with Sauce and put some Mozzarella Cheese on it with Pepperoni Chef Pepper: Ta-da! Ze Pizza! Blythe: Wow, t-that's amazing! Furball: OMG Daddy, look! Sunil: That's BEAUTIFUL! Vinnie: I'm with you bro! Chef Pepper: See, what's I tell you! Zoe: Wow Pepper, your amazing! Chef Pepper: That's ze Chef Pepper to you! Vinnie: Ok, the awkward Pepper has arrived! Sunil: You've said it! (Commercial Break) (After Commercial Break) Russell: So let me get this straight, you make Pizzas and you are a Chef? Chef Pepper: Why of course monime, here's me song! Minka: I LOVE songs! Yay! starts playing Pepper Me me me! I know what you want, you want Pizzas, The best Pizzas, from OOOOOHHH, Chef Pepper, That me, me, me, me! I love making Pizzas for for You! You! You! You! Zez Chef is ze best! Ze best of all ze Chefs, I know Pizzas when I make them like 1-2-3! I know what you like, Penny You know what I like, Pepper I make the best Pizzas, Penny You make the best Pizzas, Minka She does, does, does! The best of them all, the best Chef EVER! Zoe Oh yes it's the truth, Chef Pepper the best, she knows what you want, and that's Pizza! Russell Pizza! Penny Pizza! Sunil Pizza! Vinnie Pizza! Blythe Pizza! I guess! Minka Pizza! Zoe PIZZA! Everyone OOOOOOOOHH! Pepper Pizza! Furball: That was fun! Sunil: I Know, Furball. Delilah comes Delilah: Hey, guys....what did I miss? (Commercial Break) (After Commercial Break) stares and the Pets blankly Delilah: So, what's up everyone? Sunil: Delilah, my dear, I missed you! Hug me tight tonight! kisses her everywhere on her face, Kevin groaned Russell: Gross! Kevin: Yeah! Blythe: But they are Married, so they can do that boys Kevin: Hmm, maybe they can! Minka: Oh yes, wait, what? Penny: I'm confused too, Kevin, how? shrugs with Penny looked annoyed Kevin: Whoops, sorry Penny: Oh don't worry about it! Furball: Mommy, something happened to Aunt Pepper! Delilah: Huh? Chef Pepper: Hi, Delilah Barnzley. Delilah: Oh, hi Pepper dear Chef Pepper: That's ze Chef Pepper to YOU! stared up in Lala-Land annoyed as Chef Pepper walked up to Minka and Zoe Chef Pepper: Would you two want to be me new assistant? Minka: (Gasp) Really Pepper? Chef Pepper: CHEF PEPPER! Minka: Oh whatever, "Chef" Pepper! (Squee) Zoe: OMG Chef, OMG, YOUR AWESOME! Chef Pepper: Moniame, that's REAL generous of you, and I know I'm awesome, but I only make Pizzas! Zoe: I didn't say that, but thanks for accepting! Chef Pepper: No problem Moniame! Zoe: OOHH, another song coming, is it okay if I sing with you? Furball: ALL OF US! Minka: PLEASE! Chef Pepper: Why yes Monime! Blythe: I'll just sing to get her back! starts Zoe The style of you is the best, you'll have a BLAST when you meet her, your the best at having a blast! Pepper Why thank you Moniame, I like your generosity! Can somebody please figure out what to do for the rest of the song? Thanks! Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.